The Class Trip
by plllover2837
Summary: Aria and Ezra on a trip with the junior class... No one knows about them.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own PLL or any characters.**

Ezra pov  
I walked into class and straightened my tie. About 5 minutes later aria walked in. She had on a short black skirt and a tank top and short, red lace vest. So now I just wanted her to be alone with me. Again. I lost my train of thought and said, "Class! Free period!" And took a seat at my desk. We started texting.  
Hey, how do you like the new outfit? xoxo  
Love it. But for gods sake, wear something better to school! I can barely keep my hands off you as it is! P.S. I have a surprise today! -E.F.  
Really? xoxo  
Yep. In fact, I'll mention it right now, to the whole class. -E.F.  
I stood up from my desk and said, "okay, class. The school has given me permission to take one of my best writing grades to Italy. You and my other honors class, who are seniors, are tied right now. What are you going to do to change that?" There was a buzz and everyone started talking. I already knew I was taking the juniors to Italy. Aria was in this class. So at the end of class, I said, "I was only joking, you all are going to Italy! Come here and get a permission slip. Get it signed. Oh, and miss montgomery, would you please stay behind to talk about your essay?" As the last of the students filed out, I said, "Your essay was very well written and you... Are the most amazing person ever."

Aria pov  
I was the best person ever? Ezra was taking me to Italy! For 2 weeks! I could... Well, we could maybe on the trip... Be intimate. We kissed, and I was home.

3 weeks later  
My mom woke me up and told me it was the day I was going to Italy. Duh! I don't think I would forget the day I was going to Italy! Mrs. Welsh, Ezra, Mrs. Miller, Mr. Moore, and Mr. Kaye were going on the trip. "Aria, honey!" I heard my mom call excitedly. "Guess who broke their foot and is unable to go on the trip?" Oh, god. Ezra broke his foot? No! "Mr. Kaye! I get to replace him! Isn't that great! Oh, and since your dad's out of town Mike gets to come, too!" I was uncapable of speaking, but I managed to say, "Yeah, mom. That's great." "Oh, good! We're going to have so much fun!"

Ezra pov  
I was almost out the door when my phone started playing Happiness by the Fray. It was Aria and my song. "Yello?" I answered the phone. "Ezra. It's me. Something's happened." "Duh, it's you! Get to the point!" "Well, long story short, Mr. Kaye broke his ankle, my mom and Mike are going on the trip, and I'm freaking out!" "You're freaking out?" "Yes! Well, I gotta go. See you there, Hanna." "Did your mom just walk into the room?" "Yep." "Well, bye! I love you!" "You too, Han. Bye babe!"

Aria pov  
We reached the school early-ish. Soon, everyone got there and Ezra read the bus and plane assignments. He was so hot. He had on some jeans and an oxford shirt. I couldn't wait until our first night in Italy. "Ok, listen up everyone," he said. "On the bus is everyone whose name does not get called. In Mrs. Montgomery, supposed to be Mr. Kaye's car, we have Noel Kahn, Mike Montgomery, Daniel Reese, Jacob Smith, and Tyler Hesse. In my car, we have Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings." I grinned and headed over there with my BFF'S. But Ezra and I couldn't touch each other or anything. It sucks, having to lie to your best friends, but Ezra was worth it. "In Mrs. Miller's car, we have Paige McCullers, Naomi Lee, Mona Vanderwaal, Riley Wade, and Harper Randolph. In Mr. Moore's car, we have Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh, Dylan Harris, and Drew Allen. And lastly, in Mrs. Welsh's car, we have Krystina Baldwin, Sarah Martinez, Katie Clark, Rebecca Lewis, and Trisha Parker. The rest of you will be taking the bus. We will find out the plane seating at the airport. Let's hurry, It's already a two-hour drive." Our grade rushed over to our cars/ the bus and we were headed off. Once we were all in the car, Ezra smiled at me and said, "Ready to go, girls?" A chorus of yes came from us. I was going to ask Ezra if I could use my phone to play some music. "Ez- uhh Mr. Fitz, is it okay for me to play some music on my phone?" "Of course," he said, flashing me his famous boyish smile. I suppose it was kind of squished for the girls, seeing as I was in the front with Ezra and they were in the back. I chose Ezra's and my song, Happiness. He smiled, remembering the time we met. I smiled too, and Hanna said, "god. You two could be dating. You're both grinning like a pair of idiots." "Oh, no" Ezra said at the same time I said, "He's my-" and then we both smiled and said, "Go ahead." "See what I mean?" Han asked. Em said, "no. They would never do that. They're both too responsible." "Exactly!" Spencer said. "They're both responsible. They like the same kind of music. They talk at the same time, and they grin at the same time! It's like they're one person!" "Mrs. Hastings," Ezra said firmly. "And Mrs. Marin. With all due respect, I would never date a student. That is illegal and I do not like the position you girls are suggesting I be in. Besides, I have a girlfriend whom I am very serious with and whom I love very much." I smiled. "Ooh! Tell us more!" Hanna said. So the whole ride, the girls were pestering Ezra and I, but mostly Ezra about his girlfriend. "I have to pee." Hanna announced. "Very nice, Mrs. Marin. We'll stop at the next rest area." At the next rest area the girls all got out and Ezra and I stayed in the car, both of us claiming we didn't need to go to the restroom. As soon as they were gone I attacked his lips. Somehow Ezra's shirt came off, and we eventually realized what we were doing and stopped, thankfully before Hanna, Emily, and Spencer got back. "Man, I've missed that." Ezra said. I laughed and replied, "I know. It's been what, like twelve hours?" "Yeah, so you know how Mike's in my sixth period English class with Krystina?" I nodded. "Well, he's so busy staring at her and drooling that I literally think his grades are dropping because of it." I burst out laughing, and soon, we were both laughing so hard we didn't even hear the girls get in the car. "What's so funny, Mr. Fitz?" Han said. "Oh, nothing. I was just telling Aria about her brother' grades." I snorted and said, " yeah, right. Hanna, mikes grades are dropping because he's too busy drooling over Krys." We all erupted in a fresh fit of giggles.

Ezra pov  
We had just arrived at the airport. I am so glad to get out of that car. I knew it would be bad, but this was unbearable. I couldn't touch Aria or kiss her or even really talk to her. Plus three other insane kids were in my car, singing and talking and giggling and listening to annoying rap music. I nodded to Ella and told her I needed to use the restroom. Aria said the same things to her friends. We somehow wound up at a big, family style restroom. Aria said, "am I a genius or what?" She held up some tape and an out of order sign for the door. "Uh, I'm gonna go with 'or what'," I said playfully. She smacked me and put the sign on the door. I hoisted her up onto the sink and leant in and kissed her. Aria's hands tangled in my hair. God, when she did that it was such a turn on. I bit her lip lovingly and pulled away. "We need to get back, but I love you." Aria sighed. "Yeah. I love you too." I made my way back to the group about 2 minutes after Aria. We got on the plane, but soon found out that there were only 3 seats for each section and two for first class. I had gotten two for first class while everyone else, even the other teachers, had gotten coach. Aria 'accidentally' didn't have a ticket, so she was sitting with me. Which was the plan all along. We got our stuff loaded onto the plane and headed up front to first class. "Man, I love you." She said. "First class rocks. But warning you, I might get sick on you, 'cause planes aren't really my thing." I replied, "It's cool. These are only my favorite jeans." Aria smacked me. "And I brought a change of clothes, just for that reason!" Another smack. "Ow, you know that actually hurts, right?" Which earned me a final smack. "Whatever." A kid in front of us, who looked to be about thirteen, said, "Keep it down, lovebirds. I'm trying to watch a movie." "Oh, no. It's not like that." I said. "I'm her teacher." The boy said, "Smooth. Are you trying to get arrested?" I ignored him and turned back to Aria. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and whispered. "You know, ther isn't anybody we know up here." "Your point is?" "There is no point." She came over and sat on my lap and we started kissing. But lightly, since kids were here.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

Mike pov  
Man, what a great day. I just landed in Italy with my girlfriend and best friend, Noel. Mr. Fitz just announced the room assignments. They're the same as the cars, but without the teachers. The girls are on one side of the hallway and the boys are on the other. We're all on room four. I was in room 410 and krystina was in 431. "Hey, man, where's your sister?"Noel said. "Why? You going to ask her out?" I teased and he blushed. I texted Aria and said,  
Noel is looking for you, :). What room are you in? Mike  
*rolls eyes* haha! I'm not going out with Noel. Aria  
I know! Just, tell me your room number. Mike  
224. Aria  
What? You're seperate from the rest of us? Mike  
Yep ;D. Where's mom? Aria  
Room 317. She's a teacher so she's on floor three. Mike  
What? Just found out Mr. Fitz is right next to us! No party now.. :'( Aria  
That sucks! Hah lol. Mike  
Gtg bye mike! Aria  
Ok. Bye Aria. Mike  
Just then, someone knocked at the door. "Mikey, it's me! Mom! Let me in!" The other guys snickered and I rolled my eyes and groaned. "What, mom?" I asked, annoyed. "What room is your sister in?" "224." "That's weird." "But, don't worry mom. She can't do any partying because Mr. Fitz is right next to her." "Oh. Okay. Thanks mikey! Bye!" She left and I said, "phew."

Aria pov  
This was magnificent! I was in Italy! Ezra made the room assignments so that he was in 226, and I was in 224. I told the girls I was going up to my moms room and I headed to Ezra's. I used the room key he had given me and went into his room. We didn't even say anything, just started walking towards each other and finally, his lips met mine. I started unbuttoning his shirt, threw it off and stared at his abs. "Come here," Ezra said, and leant in. He bit my bottom lip, an action that drives me nuts. I let out a moan, and decided to return the favor by tugging on his hair. Ezra slowly took off my shirt and made sure I was okay with this. I said I was, and we resumed where we left off. I heard someone knock on the door, and we quickly jumped apart. "Ezra? It's Ella." "Crap. Go hide in the bathroom." Ezra whispered frantically to me. "Ok," I said back. "Come on in."


End file.
